


Crazy How Things Are Coming Out In The Light

by NicoSavage24



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Andrade is mentioned, Charlotte is literally the bestest friend on the god’s green earth, Don’t know what you would call Bayley and Becky, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: After spending the night together, Bayley and Becky find theirselves in a delicate situation.





	Crazy How Things Are Coming Out In The Light

**Author's Note:**

> A first for many, a Bayley/Becky fic for the world to see. Please enjoy and thank you!

It’s six o’clock on a Monday morning and it sulked In onto the eyes of Becky Lynch. Becky awakens from slumber, after a night of events transpired. She kept the duvet on her chest, covering her bare body from underneath. She stretches her arms with a soaring yawn.

“Good morning, champ.” Bayley who was awaken literally minutes before Becky does. She had a huge smile on her face.

“Top of the morning to you too, Champ.” Becky took notice in Bayley being awake before her with a morning kiss.

Becky and Bayley have been secretly dating since the start of the road to WrestleMania. They hit it off another step during their week off on vacation after WrestleMania. Last night at Money in the Bank where Bayley ended up with the Money In the Bank briefcase only to cash it in to become the Smackdown Women’s Champion on the same night. Becky was upset at losing the Smackdown Women title earlier on, but was insanely proud of her hugger of a girlfriend that she wanted to celebrate the night way after the show.

“So how does it feel it to be Grand Slam Bayley?” Becky nuzzled her nose onto Bayley’s bare shoulders. Acknowledging that she is a grand slam champion, having won the NXT women’s championship, the Raw Women’s Championship, the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championship, and as of last night, the Smackdown Women’s Championship.

“Grand Slam Bayley? It’s sounds great coming out of your mouth.” Bayley felt her insides rise as Becky’s raspy, yet sexy voice.

“Well don’t get too comfortable, I’m going to end up coming after you and your belt, last night wasn’t the last time you saw Becky 2 Belts.” Becky leaned by her forearm to give Bayley a sultry gaze.

“I had a feeling you say that. I guess your using the wild card rule as an excuse?” Bayley rolled her eyes.

“Well, that and I just simply want another round with you.” Becky shifted herself in between Bayley’s thighs under the sheets, nipping on her collarbone.

“We don’t have to wait in the ring, we can do it right now. Finish what we started last night.” Bayley held Becky’s face.

“Smart woman, you read my mind.” Becky was halfway to Bayley’s lips, hoping to continue their activities from last night.

As things were getting good, somehow a knock on the door stops Becky and Bayley from continuing. Becky lets out a annoying grunt, giving Bayley a tongue-induced kiss before stepping out the bed to put some clothes on.

“Ughhh. Hopefully we can get started before we go.” Bayley had an annoying grunt of her own, wanting Becky to come back so they can devour each other.

“This person better have a bright idea of knocking on the door this early.” As she rushed putting on a pair of boyshorts and a tank top that reads “quinoa over everybody”, as a knock on the door happens again.

“OH SHIT!” She looks over to the peephole on the door and abbrasively headbutted the door by accident, shocked at what’s out there.

“What is it, Becks?” Bayley became concerned.

“Here, go to the bathroom and put these on and until I will tell you when we are clear.” Becky in a frenzy, threw Bayley’s clothes at her and instructed her to go hide in the bathroom.

“What the fuck Becks, what’s going on?” Bayley taken aback and shocked at Becky’s strange behavior.

“Coming!” Becky increases her voice, stalling for time

“Look, I haven’t been easy to you on a small, teeny, tiny detail.” Becky quickly gave a brief awkward explanation to Bayley.

“And that’s?” Bayley raised her eyebrows.

Another knock on the door happens once more and it’s revealed to be Charlotte waiting outside.

“Becky, you okay in there?” Charlotte concerningly knocks again for a response.

Bayley’s whole face was besides herself. Her eyebrows raised up as far as they could, her eyes bulged out of her socket, and her mouth went wide open.

“You haven’t told Charlotte about us? I thought you told her already.” Bayley silently shouted at Becky at the sole fact of Charlotte not knowing about her and Bayley dating, assuming Becky told her already.

Becky and Charlotte have known each other since they met at Full Sail University, as they entered the doors of NXT, hoping to be the next generation of WWE superstars. They quickly formed a close friendship over the years, they never hold anything back personally, which is why their bond could never be shattered. But Becky never told Charlotte that she was dating Bayley, who is also Charlotte’s Best Friend as well. 

“Hush down your mouth woman, I’ll explain when she leaves.” Becky shushes a Bayley to calm her voice down before Charlotte hears. 

“Oh my god, Becky. Are you kidding me?” Bayley put two hands on her mouth in disbelief, still feeling her frustration levels rise.

“Becky, I don’t have all day, my ride in coming in 30 minutes.” Charlotte knocks again, letting Becky know that her visit is not a long one.

“Coming, Char!” Becky pleasantly responds, still stalling while dealing with a stunned Bayley.

“Please, just go in the bathroom and hold out until the coast is clear.” Becky moves her arm around, promising to tell Bayley everything until Charlotte leaves.

“Ay dios mio......” Bayley shook her head, and proceeded to walk into the bathroom with clothes in hand, shooting a stern look at Becky.

“One second, Char.” Becky was at the door, ready to open for Charlotte to enter.

“It’s a drag getting to wake up, huh?” Charlotte scoffed at Becky taking her time in the world to wake up.

“I know, right?” Becky awkwardly chuckled.

Bayley locks the bathroom doors as she puts on her clothes, hoping to be silent all the time, eavesdropping on Becky and Charlotte talking. Still upset that Becky lied about talking to Charlotte about her and Becky dating.

“So what’s good? You want some tea before you start riding out?” Becky folded her arms.

“Actually, you still got that extra can of spray tan? I need it for tonight before the match.” Charlotte snapped her fingers, reminding that she needs can of spray tan.

“I actually do. You can keep that one by the way.” Becky walks over to her toiletries bag, pulling out a can of spray tan.

“Oh thanks, Becks.” Charlotte had a gentle smile on her face

“Hey, sorry about last night. You know, not being Becky 2 Belts no more.” Charlotte wiped her smile away as she apologized for beating Becky for the Smackdown Women’s championship.

“It was bound to happen. At least you made history.” Becky still unhappy about last night, shook it off cleanly.

“Yeah for five minutes. By the way, have you seen Bayley? I was looking to have breakfast in her room but she was not there. Maybe she caught an early flight. Charlotte tilted her head knowing she didn’t care too much about making history yet again but for a short amount of time.

“Yeah. You know what they say about flights.” Becky stammers at Charlotte mentioning Bayley’s name. She came up with a lie to cover her tracks.

“What’s that?” 

“People who fall sick at the airport possibly end up with terminal illness.” Becky stammers once more this time with a pun.

“That’s..... terrible.” Charlotte’s face turns blank.

“I swear you need to check your funny bone.” Becky shook her head at Charlotte’s inability to take a joke.

“Not my fault your puns are cringey.” Charlotte quipped back

“No, it’s NOT!!!!” Becky lightly shouted before looking on the floor to see Bayley’s thong next to her feet, unbeknownst to Charlotte. She hid Bayley’s thong under the bed.

“You okay there, Becks?” Charlotte sees Becky in a panic state, seeing her eyes spiraling around.

“Yeah, we are fine. EVERYTHING IS OKAY!” After dashing away Bayley’s underwear under the bed, Becky’s attempts to act normal is failing.

“Your acting a little weird.” Charlotte gazed closer to Becky.

“No, usually I’m this energetic in the mornings. You know it’s good to yell just to get it out your system. I’m sure you do that a lot.” Becky playfully stretches her arms and lightly jumps around like she’s playing hopscotch.

“No because that’s random and so weird.” Charlotte stared at Becky in a weird way.

“Says the woman who twerked during the mixed matched challenge.” Becky makes a jab at Charlotte twerking in the ring during the Mixed Match challenge.

“Says the woman who struggles to open a can of pineapples.” Charlotte retuned with a jab at Becky’s debacle with opening a can of pineapples.

“We vowed not to speak of that. You broke the bro code, Charlie.” Becky was jokingly stunned and taken aback.

“You first, Becks. We can argue about it at Smackdown tomorrow night. I have to go..... wait, when did you have a second luggage?” Charlotte laughed it off as she made an exit, her eye pointed out the luggage by the nightstand, not knowing it’s Bayley’s.

“I need it for my title.” Becky’s stammers return as she made another lie.

“But you put it in another suitcase?” Charlotte walks over to see the luggage.

“Well that’s because this one is heavier, you know for TV and what not.” Becky grabbed Charlotte’s hand to stop her.

Meanwhile in the bathroom. “Shit!” Bayley reaches in her pocket, suddenly realizing she left her phone by the bed.

On the bed, Bayley’s phone began to ring, Charlotte took aware of the phone by the nightstand and another that is ringing face down on the bed.

“Now you have two phones now?” Charlotte looks over to the bed, taking notice of the phone upside down on the pillow.

“Ummm... for business?” With another lie, Becky scratches her scalp.

Bayley got up from sitting on top of the toilet seat, but collided her knee on the shower door, making a loud noise. 

“Fu....” Bayley quickly held her mouth, muffling her painful expletive from going out.

The noise shook Becky and Charlotte out of their conversation.

“What was that? Looks like it came from the bathroom.” Charlotte turned her direction to the bathroom, where the noise emerged from.

“There’s ghosts all over the hotel.” Becky jokingly responded.

“That was no ghost. Do you have someone over?” Charlotte is seeing right through Becky’s lies, putting two and two together.

“Meaning?” Becky shrugged her shoulders, hoping to distract Charlotte.

“Cut the bullshit, Rebecca. The phone, the luggage, the sound in the bathroom, not to explain you haven’t made your bed yet and it’s look like you had a night to remember.” Charlotte turned very sternly, not falling for Becky’s apparent lies no more as the games look to be over.

“Well....” Becky held her hands together on her back and dig her toes in the carpet, looking rather embarrassed.

“What’s his name?” Charlotte let out a deep breath hoping to find out what’s in Becky’s bathroom.

“Alright, Bay. You can come out. The jig is up.” Becky closed her eyes and let out a deep breath of her own, then summoned Bayley to come out the bathroom.

“Bay. Bayley?” Charlotte then became astonished, not knowing that wasn’t a man in the bathroom, it was a woman. It was Bayley.

“Hey, Char.” Bayley slowly walked out, her hands in her pockets, looking as guilty as Becky.

“We owe you an explanation.” Becky held Bayley’s hand, looking solemn as they have to answer to a dumbfounded Charlotte Flair.

Charlotte’s astonished facade is still on her face.

A few minutes later, Bayley and Becky said their peace to Charlotte, finally coming out the woodworks on their new relationship. Charlotte was rooted in her spot on the bed as Bayley and Becky remained standing by the chest drawer.

Charlotte quickly processed all she’s received from Bayley and Becky. Soon after, a burst of laughter comes out of The Queen. Charlotte’s body tone quickly turns her face into the color red like a ripe tomato on a sunny day. Bayley and Becky stared glances at each other weirdly.

“So, you two are together together?” Charlotte winds down her laughter, still talking while catching her breath.

“Yes we are together together. Are you mad?” Becky answer back with pride showing out, hoping Charlotte is not to disappointed about he best friends currently together.

“Why the hell would I be mad?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

“Because we... and I mean Becky at fault, didn’t tell you on sight?” Bayley shot a shameful look at Becky considering she never told Charlotte in the first place.

“The only thing I’m mad at is... that we should’ve had some double dinner dates already.” Charlotte folded her arms, only to form a smile for relief.

“Wait, What?” Becky formed a questionable look, surprised that charlotte is not even angry.

“It’s perfect, a double date with you two and me and Andrade. Plus you’ll love his cooking, it’s to die for.” Charlotte played with the notion, even going to mention about having some double dates in herself and Andrade down the road. 

“So your not mad?” Bayley out of concern, asks Charlotte once more if she is angry.

“I am still a little off that you guys didn’t say anything to me, that’s another day. But I’m cool with it. Considering you two are on the top of women’s division with gold. I smell a supercouple forming.” Charlotte instantly got up to give a hug to her best friends.

Charlotte labeled Becky and Bayley as a supercouple of the WWE, which made Bayley blush and Becky form a smirk on her face at that idea. She looked at her phone to see her ride is about arrive at the hotel.

“I have to go, I wish I could stay and ship the hell out of the both of you but I guess I’ll do that tomorrow at Smackdown.” Charlotte got up with her luggage in hand, ready to head out.

“Sounds like a plan, catch you later, Charlie.” “Bye, Char. Hope you get there, safely.” Bayley and Becky in hand, open the door for Charlotte, happy that she supports their new relationship.

“Oh wait. Did you guys tell Sasha yet?” Charlotte before she had one foot out the door, reminded Bayley and Becky if Sasha knows about their relationship. 

“Ummmmm.....” Bayley and Becky stand with stunned look on their face, not words can form out their mind, as Sasha is the last to know.

“Well damn, Sasha doesn’t know either. Good luck with that one. See you ladies tomorrow.” Charlotte quickly got out on a happy note before chaos ensures.

As Becky closes the door with her tongue-in-cheek facade, she stares into Bayley’s living soul, that Bayley has not told Sasha about her relationship with Becky.

“You didn’t say anything to Sasha?” Becky stared coldly in Bayley’s eyes,

“Well you didn’t tell Charlotte, I think we are even.” Bayley rocked her head with a smirk.

“That’s because I thought she would be hot and fucking bothered. But Sasha, she’s a million times worse, and considering she’s your best friend, she ain’t going to take it easy on you.” Becky pointed out that Sasha doesn’t like when she’s out of the loop.

“Don’t remind me. I’ll tell her eventually. But anyways, we can finish up now that we are alone.” Bayley got up close to Becky, brushing her lips on her jawline to spice up the mood they had since waking up.

“I’m not sure about doing this while I have images of Sasha strangling me with her bare hands.” Becky can already see images of an irate Sasha choking her out for not telling about her and Bayley being a couple.

“I thought The Man was not afraid of anyone?” Bayley stared into Becky’s gaze.

“Of course not. Becky Lynch is never afraid, Rebecca Quin, definitely is.” Becky pointed out the two sides of Becky, the Man inside the ring, and outside the ring, a down to earth side of Becky.

“Which explains the can of pineapple....” Bayley made a slight joke, referring to the can opener and pineapple incident.

“Oh you done messed up, Pamela.” Becky shot a death stare into Bayley’s facade, forcing her to run to the bed whereas Becky tackled her and straddled her waist, cupping her face to give her deep, lustful kiss.

All was right in the world as Becky and Bayley as their new relationship hits another level. Well that’s until Sasha Banks eventually finds out.


End file.
